Jasper Sitwell (Earth-199999)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. operative, Hydra agent | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Sean Chen | First = Iron Man: I Am Iron Man Vol 1 1 | Death = | HistoryText = Following the events in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, Agent Sitwell met with Agent Coulson in a diner and was informed that the World Security Council wished for Emil Blonsky (the "Abomination") to be released from prison to join the Avenger Initiative. The World Security Council blamed Blonsky's fight in New York City on Bruce Banner rather than Blonsky himself, and S.H.I.E.L.D. was tasked with sending an agent to secure Blonsky's release from General Ross. Forced to comply, yet unwilling to see Blonsky released, the two agents decided to sabotage the meeting instead. At Sitwell's urging, Coulson reluctantly sent "The Consultant", Tony Stark, in a ploy to engineer Ross's refusal. The next day at the restaurant, Sitwell approached Coulson who informed him that their plan had worked, and that Stark had annoyed Ross so much that Ross tried to have him removed from the bar. After the Attack on New York Sitwell was sent to neutralize Claire Wise and Benny Pollack and retrieve Item 47. Naturally, he recruited both of them to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Sitwell was later revealed to be one of the many Hydra agents infiltrated in S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was captured by Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson to interrogate him about Hydra's plans involving Project Insight. Sitwell revealed Hydra wanted to use S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarriers to target more than 20 million people which were deemed as a threat for Hydra's new world order using Zola's algorithm, including Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange. When the three heroes were taking him to a SHIELD facility in their car, with the intention of using Sitwell to bypass various DNA-encoded locks that they might encounter, they were attacked by the Winter Soldier, who proceeded to throw Sitwell off the car to the street, where he was hit by a truck. | Powers = | Abilities = Agent Sitwell is a fast talking communicator who is "legendary" within S.H.I.E.L.D. for his ability to play the "patsy". | Strength = | Weaknesses = Sitwell has impaired vision and wears corrective lenses as a result. | Equipment = | Transportation = Modified, S.H.I.E.L.D. issue Acura vehicles. | Weapons = | Notes = Maximiliano Hernández portrays Agent Sitwell in Thor, Marvel's The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the Marvel One-Shots "The Consultant" and "Item 47," and in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "The Hub." | Trivia = Agent Sitwell also appeared in the intro to the Acura/Avengers cross-promotion website launched in April 2012. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional) Category:Spoilers